For the Jugular
by dashinginconverse
Summary: Eve is not the type to get jealous. She doesn't remember ever being jealous in her life. And yet, when Punk kisses another woman, it feels like she's going to punch someone straight in their face. PunkEve, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Summary: Eve is not the type to get jealous. She doesn't remember ever being jealous in her life. And yet, when Punk kisses another woman, it feels like she's going to punch someone straight in their face. PunkEve, oneshot**_

_Okay...so, this is a first. This is set during the RAW where AJ kissed Daniel and then and went and made out with Punk. Not sure when that episode aired, but that's the general background for this fic. This is one of my favorite pairings - possibly my favorite pairing right now - and I just really wanted to write for them. I'm really nervous, because there's so many quality PunkEve fics out there, and I just really hope this doesn't suck. Haha. Anyway, thanks so much for clicking on this. I would love it if y'all reviewed!_

* * *

**For the Jugular**

* * *

She curls her fingers inward, forming tight little fists. Her manicured nails are good for something, at least. The pain of them sinking into the flesh of her palms distracts her from other things, from the sight on the screen that sends blood flashing to her cheeks.

At least, this distracts her for a moment.

Eve Torres is brought back to sick reality, once again, despite whatever physical pain she inflicts on herself. She exhales deeply, and it is shaky - shakier than she would like.

As cliche as it sounds, no physical pain can match up to the emotional turmoil she's going through right now. It sounds ridiculous. She's a grown woman, not some stupid lovesick teenager pining over the quarterback. But, then again, she supposes some aspects of...of..._falling_ for someone say the same.

Ugh, it sounds so _weak _when she even thinks those words.

On the screen in front of her, AJ Lee pulls away from planting one of the most explicit kisses on live television that Eve has seen in a while. The kiss-ee looks shocked, his eyes wide in his face as a finger brushes his lower lip. CM Punk. _The root of the problem...all of the problems, _she thinks wickedly. Daniel Bryan stands just feet away, in the ring, looking equally as surprised.

Eve had heard inklings around backstage that something pretty extreme was going to happen regarding the battle for the WWE Championship, and she knew it involved AJ, but she didn't think it would be _this_.

AJ kissing Daniel...and then kissing Punk.

With shocking clarity, Eve found out that she didn't like the latter.

She hadn't been expecting this. And though AJ was the one that was supposed to be completely off their rocker, Eve was the one feeling insane.

Her chest felt uncomfortably heavy, her mouth pursed in an unusual manner. And her nails were digging into her palms yet again. So distracted by these unwelcome - and _idiotic_ - feelings, she almost misses Punk when he walks by.

Her eyes narrow, and without even thinking, a sarcastic retort springs from her mouth, "Ya know, it's like you and Bryan kissed indirectly."

That stops the Second City Saint in his tracks.

Punk turns around. She can see him run his tongue along the inside of his lip, prodding the piercing that resides there. "What?"

Eve smiles. "You heard me."

"Listen, I'm not in the mood right now," he says, blunt as always. "I'm not in the mood for anyone busting my balls right now - "

Eve grins. Oh, this was _too _easy. "I'm sure AJ's done that already."

Sighing in exasperated annoyance, Punk runs a hand over his hair. His entire posture was tense, and his retort was equally so. "Since when do you resort to 3rd grade humor?" he asked. "Been hanging out with Cena much?"

She bristles. "John...ugh...Punk, you just don't - "

"Don't what? Understand?" A sardonic smile crosses his lips. Eve finds her eyes settling on that lip ring of his, and then curses herself for thinking...not so innocent thoughts.

Punk seems to put two and two together after he notices the way her eyes linger on his face, they way they trace over his lips. Eve's hostility, her comments. Eve might be a good actress, but sometimes she is very easy to read. Being caught staring for too long had been the nail in the coffin.

His smile becomes downright evil-looking. "Oooh," he says, laughing, "you're jealous."

"N-No!" she protests, stamping down the urge to slap him. Her flustered stuttering gave her away as soon as her protest came out of her mouth. Eve never got flustered, and the fact that he was causing her to act like this was an indicator of just how much she..._cared_? Was that the right word?

_Bothered is more like it, _she thinks. Punk's laughing is still ringing in her ears. He is rather amused at this. Who wouldn't be? Sweetheart-turned-bitch Eve Torres being jealous over something so ridiculous. She can have any man she wants, and yet she gets so hung up over something so trivial. Really, Punk has every right to laugh over this.

But she just can't take it anymore.

Eve pushes his shoulder. He doesn't move at all, but that stops his maniacal laughing. He shrugs his shoulders a bit, as if getting out a few kinks in his muscles, and then meets her eyes. His evil grin is gone, replaced by a softer one. One that she had never seen on him. One that looks as if it were reserved for only a few select individuals, for the most intimate members of his inner circle - family, close friends, and the like.

That very look makes her feel like running away; the word to describe it would be smothering.

He then says, a hint of cheekiness in his voice that Eve knows would never go away, no matter what look was on his face, "How did you think I felt when you threw yourself at Cena?"

Knowing that he had hit her where it hurt the most, Punk turns away, but not before smirking at her and giving a light nod of his head in parting.

It is only after his footsteps disappear down the hallway that Eve discovers her jaw has dropped.

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
